pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RaptorWiki
Can you edit the claw? Can you edit my new article The Claw Disney14ph12 23:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I can edit it...why? And The Claw is not a "character". - RaptorWiki 04:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, you wanted me to fix it. That is done, but I put some items in the discussion page for it. - RaptorWiki 04:24, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Buzz's Home Planet Hey just so you know Buzz is from the planet Morph. The only proof I can give you is proof that I can't show you right know but, it said it on a Cheez-It's box. A Toy Story themed one. I know that's not good proof but I'm not lying and I would not lie about Pixar. ---PixarFan 13:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well then add it. Whoever did it last did not have proper grammar, so I didn't trust their info either! :) - RaptorWiki 13:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome * Thanks for your kind welcome, and as for the edit, it's no trouble at all, it's something I enjoy doing. --Dark Yugi 19:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story Franchise Character Table Hey, saw this page, I like it a lot. I didn't see that it was linked to anything so I added the TS character categories. Not sure that's the right thing to do, did you have an idea of how you were going to make it available? --Jeff (talk) 03:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I did not create it. I stumbled onto it when I was fixing all of the links to the now-gone Deluded Buzz page. Probably what you did should be fine? - RaptorWiki 12:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) A safer wikia...Protect character names and cast/crew names from vandalism There might be a probability that articles under character names and cast/crew names might be subject to vandalism. Do you think you might be able to protect them from being moved? --Longliveaki 20:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think there's a probability of anything becoming vandalized. But I can start going through and protecting other articles from being moved as well, if there's no real reason that they ever should be moved anyway. - RaptorWiki 20:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Start with Talk:Toy Story 3 and Totoro as well as all the others the Spider's Web vandal moved, and protect the Spider's Web: A Pig's Tale pages from ever ever EVER being recreated, because we don't need (OR WANT!) them. Toy story fan 20:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can restore User talk:Dvcnut now. I'll make sure everything is restored. Toy story fan 21:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already did it a while ago, and got his history transferred. - RaptorWiki 21:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::OK but I think the last few that were deleted can be restored, for reference. Toy story fan 21:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's all right. Those top few items are irrelevant at this point. Thanks. -RaptorWiki 21:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help! To whoever have protected the article Toy Story 3 from being moved to a different article name, I would like to thank you for doing that. As a suggestion, do you think all the other movie title articles (i.e. Monsters, Inc, Finding Nemo, WALLE, etc.) should also be protected from being moved to a different article name? --Longliveaki 20:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that was me. And I was thinking of doing that too. But this guy keeps vandalizing everything now. We may have to block a range of IP addresses to stop this. - RaptorWiki 20:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually it looks like all the other movie main pages have been protected in the past. It's the other pages that are being vandalized now. - RaptorWiki 20:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I see User:VegaDark already blocked two ip ranges, but also User:Scarecroe blocked another one for good measure. Toy story fan 20:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Can we help clean the whole wiki of pages to be deleted please? Toy story fan 20:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just did a few. - RaptorWiki 20:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::The more, the better. Also, I think we should lock Talk:Toy Story 3 from pages moves, and better yet, protect all "Spider's Web: A Pig's Tale" pages created here from recreation, and possibly other freaquently created and deleted vandalism pages. Toy story fan 20:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's the plan, yes. - RaptorWiki 20:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I just checked all the pages of film titles that were released and saw that only Up was not protected from being moved. Could you do that too? --Longliveaki 02:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Done. - RaptorWiki 08:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Locking down Toy Story 3 There is a way to protect pages from being moved. It's a setting under the Protect button. I don't know exactly how to do it, have you done anything like it before? Since we continue to have problems with the TS3 page maybe we should do this. I could just ask Scarecroe how to do it but would like to try to figure it out on my own. Unfortunately I may not get to it until this weekend. If this is something you want to look into feel free! --Jeff (talk) 16:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I blocked a "move" of the page under the "Protect" screen by anyone other than sysops for now. There's probably no reason to ever move it anyway, so that restriction may just stay in place for good. Good idea! I didn't know that was there. - RaptorWiki 16:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, that was fast! I guess I should've looked a little closer. I agree, I don't see any reason we'd ever move it. Thanks for taking care of this! --Jeff (talk) 16:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::This is getting ridiculous. We're going to have to ID block a range of IPs.... - RaptorWiki 20:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::How do we determine the IP address and subnet for a user? --Jeff (talk) 21:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::See VegaDark's page. I just asked him that as well. He gave me an answer. - RaptorWiki 21:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jeff, can Scarecroe give us more rights? - RaptorWiki 21:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::From VegaDark's response, it looks like we need to be in the wikia staff group to be able to find/block by IP addresses? Oh well. Hopefully now that they've blocked this IP address range we'll be safe. Are you going to continue locking down pages? I would say definitely do it for the movie pages (and main Pixar page) but now that they've blocked by IP address range I think we should be OK. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 21:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::User:VegaDark already did that. Toy story fan 21:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Anglerfish, etc. Hello, RaptorWiki. I still prefer the anglerfish, the seagulls and the jellyfish as evil characters. :They are not being considered evil, because they are not doing anything out of the normal nature for those types of animals. - RaptorWiki 00:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Spam warning I found a spam page. You wouldn't mine deleting it would you? It's here. ' --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 17:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. Thanks. - RaptorWiki 18:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Your welcome. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 21:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::There are plenty of spam pages in Category:Candidates for deletion. Toy story fan 01:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story Treats Problem By accident, I did the Green Army Chant #1 on, but I did the same thing on Green Army Chant #2. How do you delete? Also, how do get that blue dotted box off? Its in the Green Army Chant #1. - gameboyz829 If you mean the dotted box you had under Plot, I already got rid of that for ya. I would also just put them both in the same page to work around that problem. --Nick102 03:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) User_talk:Dvcnut and Toy Story Shorts Hey, I've been having a discussion with User:SlashMan on some Toy Story shorts and it's sounding very familiar to a discussion I think you and I had a while ago - I think there was a short on the Cars DVD and i was questioning if we needed a separate page for it? Memory is going, I can't remember exactly our discussion but I'm feeling I'm being inconsistent. So thought you might be interested in joining the conversation on my talk page. If not, that's OK too! Later! --Jeff (talk) 00:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Are you referring to Boundin' Cars? -RaptorWiki 16:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what it was. I must've been having a brain fart yesterday. Anyways, if it's OK to create pages for the Toy Story shorts SlashMan is talking about it should be OK to create a page for Boundin' Cars. Not sure why I was so against it before. . . --Jeff (talk) 17:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not familiar with the ones he is talking about. I'd have check it out. I'm not sure where to put things like that....They are shorts, but not the same type of shorts we're used to speaking about. - RaptorWiki 00:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right, maybe we need a new category of shorts. Or maybe something about bonus material, or DVD Shorts (Home Video Shorts), something along those lines? What about all the new Studio Stories on the TS/TS2 Blu-rays? Maybe for now we don't create any new categories, we can just relate them to the Toy Story category. Or, if they're all coming out on the DVDs or Blu-rays, we could use the home video categories. --Jeff (talk) 02:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I do believe we need a new category, but not sure what. I don't know what all everything is from that Slashman is talking about. It doesn't sound like it is all on DVDs, etc. We need to know the sources for all of what he is speaking of I think, first. - RaptorWiki 10:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe we need an "Extras" Category for each movie, etc., to cover anything else that isn't a standard short? - RaptorWiki 10:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Hey, Scarecroe made you a sysop. Yea!!! Now you can delete pages and block users. Any questions, let me know. And don't let it go to your head! ;) --Jeff (talk) 05:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Great!! Now I won't have to bug you so much! ;) I don't know why so many people come on here and vandalize pages.... Thanks for suggesting me! - RaptorWiki 19:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Koru34 I blocked him this morning. I missed Cars and a couple other pages that he modified because they didn't show up in the Recent Change log. That's weird. But I think we've reverted all of his changes. Thanks for helping! --Jeff (talk) 19:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Jeff! I saw a few others in the list as well, but you got to them before I did! - RaptorWiki 11:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And I just blocked Wallefixrepair5555. thanks! --Jeff (talk) 13:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Fixing all the moves Grrr, I've spent the last 30+ minutes fixing all the changes. I'll next move the pages back to where they belong. I've asked that user a number of times if he needs help, or have tried to tell him he's breaking things but he's never written back to me so I've blocked him. I don't know if he doesn't realize he's deleting valuable content, or if he just doesn't care. I should have this all back shortly. --Jeff (talk) 16:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :OK, everything should be back to how it previously was. If you noticed I missed anything let me know. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 17:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice job, Jeff. That was a mess. Thanks for fixing that up! - RaptorWiki 18:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Foreign Cars and Cars 2 This is off the topic so I decided to move it to your Talk page rather than the Die-Cast Line. It's funny you mention collecting cars from Cars 2, I was wondering how you felt about the new movie. Either like, 'cool! Dozens of new cars to collect and write about!', or 'oh no! Dozens of new cars to collect and write about!'. It can really keep one busy! I think it's the right decision to leave the cars on the page. I hear you about wanting it to be complete. I can hardly believe what you've done with that page and how it's grown! But that's the point of a wiki; it can continue to grow and expand. I've finally gotten my hands on the full credits for Up, and also Toy Story and Toy Story 2. I've started working on updating the credits for these movies, unfortunately it takes a long time so it'll keep me busy for a while. Thanks again for all your effort! --Jeff (talk) 23:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well I'd like to keep collecting, and I can't wait for the movie, but collecting this many just costs too much. Maybe I'll just get the ones that look the most interesting. Sure, I'll say that, and when I start doing that I won't be able to stop, and I'll end up getting them all! It's hard just keeping up with the Cars vehicles page with work and family and everything! - RaptorWiki 01:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) disambig pages I'd be interested in your comments regarding Talk:Billy. --Jeff (talk) 00:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Did you see my comment on Talk:Mike? I don't think they would be needed at all, as long as we do not make characters that are just their first name. If they only have one name, we should put what movie, etc., that they appeared in in parentheses like we do for Sarge, Woody, etc. Since we put parentheses after them, the disambig pages are not needed. Doing a search for Sarge would still show both the Cars and Toy Story options if we got rid of the disambig pages. But only if people made sure to not use one name for characters only. That would be important. - RaptorWiki 10:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I did. That makes sense too, although I don't think I'd proactively put the movie name behind the character name. For instance, Fillmore. I like being able to just enter Fillmore and go directly to his page. I also liked typing Sulley and going directly to his page (via the redirect to James P. Sullivan). These characters are major characters; I would expect that if someone added a new page that conflicts with Fillmore, they would realize this and do a move at that time. ::In any case, we're basically agreeing that we don't need all of these disambig and redirect pages so I'll start removing them. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 03:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well say you have a movie where a character only had the name "John." And then there's another movie where we get a character that has the name "John Smith." We wouldn't want to have the user type in "John" and have it go to the first character's page, because that might not be what they were looking for. Maybe they were looking for "John Smith." They may have forgotten his last name. And then if we get other characters with the first name "John", we wouldn't want the search for "John" to only go to that first character's page. It needs to go to the search results where you can choose the right John. Otherwise you may not find the John you are looking for. In those cases, that first character named simply "John" would need something to distinguish itself from the others. Hence the suggestion for putting the movie or work they appeared in in parentheses, or something similar. I think typing in a name to go directly to a page is not as important as finding the right character, etc. It could be annoying trying to find the correct one. I don't see any problem if you wanted the character named only "John", you typed "John", and got the search results showing all Johns, then clicking on the one you want. It only adds a couple seconds of time more, while still being user-friendly to anyone else not looking for that character named simply "John." And since now that we do have the character's movies that they appeared in in parentheses, the disambiguation pages aren't needed, since the search results page will show all the options. So basically, yes, we're agreeing we don't need the disambig pages :) - RaptorWiki 10:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey, please check out Talk:Mike (disambiguation). thanks! --Jeff (talk) 23:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Multiple references to same material I made a change to the on Mater. Since all the refs refer to the same material this is cleaner than separate references. --Jeff (talk) 17:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Oops, yeah I guess I did do that. Sorry about that. I have a few more to fix then. :) - RaptorWiki 17:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::I wasn't sure if you knew how to do that. I noticed you had done it on a couple of pages so thought I should try to fix one asap to give you an example. --Jeff (talk) 17:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just wasn't thinking about what I was doing. I didn't realize I was doing that. Thanks for pointing it out when you did though, before I did any more like that. I know there's a few I need to fix. I just have to find them. Thanks! - RaptorWiki 22:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop When I became a sysop, most of what I did was to welcome new users to the wiki and answer any questions they had. Also, to clean up after vandalism. Every once in a while someone will come in and make up a new movie coming out, add it to the main page, etc. And then just to keep an eye on things, cleaning up things, making pages more consistent, etc. Being a sysop also gave me some extra privileges like being able to delete pages, block users, etc. This is a fairly small wiki so it's not too busy. I like that kind of admin stuff, and I'm not that creative of a writer, so being a sysop is a great way for me to contribute. I'm a big Disney fan, but even a bigger Pixar fan and had wanted to somehow get involved with a Pixar site. I wasn't interested in blogging so when I stumbled on the wiki I thought it was perfect. Thanks for all the great work you've been doing! It's awesome how the site is growing! --Jeff (talk) 01:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :That definitely sounds more like me too. I can't stand when things are inconsistent, incomplete, incorrect, or has spelling or grammar errors, etc. Thanks to you as well! - RaptorWiki 13:59, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Jeff (talk) 16:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Disney-Pixar Cars Die-Cast Line *I saw that my info created originally at Wikipedia was also copied to this website. I had been noticing this for months, and saw that it only got updated occasionally, so I decided to register here and keep it updated regularly. I also put my information back into the format it was in before, and added a lot that was missing. I also got rid of a lot of other things left over from Wikipedia that shouldn't have been there to begin with (from other users). - RaptorWiki **~~iCollect Cars - I had worked really hard to create those tables in a less confusing and more organized format. I'd like it to be put back to the way it was as I worked for hours on it and the old version gave me a headache. Plus, I was getting good feedback because of it. *** Sorry, didn't even look to see that it was changed to tabular format before bringing over the most current data from the Wikipedia article (which is about to be deleted by the way, because they feel the subject isn't "notable" for Wikipedia and doesn't have enough reliable sources - and they are sadly correct). I just looked back at the tabular format and that appears to be the same format that wasn't really liked by the editors at Wikipedia. The page looks very odd in that format. Some sort of tabular format isn't a bad idea though. Maybe we can experiment here with a few other tabular looks. The way it is now is not at all confusing, but it is starting to make the page become long. - RaptorWiki 15:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) *** Probably the longer sections, such as Series 3, should be made into two columns (without a box around and no cells). Not sure how to do that with wiki markup. So the way it is may have to work. - RaptorWiki 17:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Fantastic job! Hey RaptorWiki. It's Lightning Storm McQueen from Cars The Toys and Wikipedia. I think you're doing a fantastic job with the Cars Die-Cast Line. It's a good thing we found Pixar Wiki. Keep doing a great job my friend! Lightning Storm McQueen (Cars Fanatic) 02:08, 5 January 2009 (UTC) * Hi again! Thanks! I'm trying to get some good images up now. I was given permission to use some. Hopefully this site won't delete them for any reason! - RaptorWiki 02:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) *You're welcome! I can't wait to see your images. Are they for the Cars Die-Cast Line? Lightning Storm McQueen (Cars Fanatic) 02:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) **Yes, they are. Some are there, but most of them are links to images I uploaded to Pixar Wikia. The page would be too long if I put all images for everything right on the page! Most are in the WOC series right now :) - RaptorWiki 16:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, where do you get this images, because i might help out every so often.Sgtcook 20:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I was given permission to use them. The permission given to me doesn't extend to everyone else... I will have to add them. But if there's some picture you are looking to add, I can see if I can get it and put it up. Just let me know. But I do have a ways to go...there's a lot I still want to get up there. It will just take a while. - RaptorWiki 22:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) hey dude, it's me lightningleakless from http://carsthetoys.yuku.com/ & wikipedia! thanks for telling me about this place, it doesn't have the jerks who delete nice pages, i got thanked my them for updating the diecast page! thanks dude, YOU ROCK! Lightningleakless 05:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem, and thanks :) - RaptorWiki 10:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) How? So I just put ref with < and > surrounding it in each page I did? Also, I have to go to bed so I'll fix them tomorrow, or you could fix them. Thanks. CarsFanatic321 00:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm going to take a break, but since my name is CarsFanatic321, I'll be back in an hour or so. But for right now, I'm going to do some other stuff. I'm younger than you are probably, so I can't be on the computer all the time. CarsFanatic321 19:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes I am putting them in a particular order. And by the way, you can do the quotes. What I'm doing is enough work. CarsFanatic321 20:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) The order There's this website called carsdriveingallery.com, and I'm going in order. I'm already at the Third Party Characters. Also, could you make a picture for Dudley Spare? I would appreciate that. CarsFanatic321 20:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I decided I'm gonna come back to the third party characters and skip to the Piston Cup racers, which people have already put the Blu-Ray info in, so I'll just have to put the references. CarsFanatic321 21:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey kiddo We haven't talked 4 a while, I'm making disambiguation pages for people with the same first name, (as you can see, i put alot of work into Brian), and cleaning up around here. I noticed your'e putting the Blu-Ray info on some cars pages. CarsFanatic321 22:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I put quite a few of those disambig pages up as well. Jeff said we'll have to see if we get any flak about that. - RaptorWiki 22:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::And kiddo? I'm probably twice your age. :) - RaptorWiki 22:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Remember to fix any pages that link to the new disambig pages. - RaptorWiki 23:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I updated Cars Die-Cast line Just so you know, it says on eBay and Cars Drive In Gallery that they released Milton Calypeer, Andrea, and Chuki with Kanji Card, and they have pictures, so i updated the article. CarsFanatic321 22:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the case was released last week. I never got a chance to update the article. I do have images to use for them. Thanks! - RaptorWiki 09:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I collect the diecasts so I like to check to see whats next. I have 117 so far; I've been collecting them ever since they came out. CarsFanatic321 11:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::Me too. I haven't counted in a while though. Have all that are released in stores except for Elvis, Andrea, Milton, and Chuki on Kanji card. Well, I'm also missing Re-Volting from that Target pack (who I will get later this year when the launcher is released), and Rollin' Bowlin' Mater from the game. - RaptorWiki 17:00, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I am also not collecting all of the haulers - too expensive. If the character is released as a Mega Size Semi, I buy that instead of the hauler. Otherwise I buy the hauler. - RaptorWiki 17:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Same thing with me. I only bought the Wally Hauler because he's cool. I just received Andrea. And you're lucky, because I don't even have some of the Supercharged ones, like Flea and Flik, and Mia and Tia. You'll eventually get Andrea because Target had 3 of them. CarsFanatic321 19:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well that's the only way to get Wally. I doubt he'll be a Mega Size Semi. Same thing with Jerry and Gil - probably only haulers. My P.T. Flea and Flik are WOC, not SC. They only came out as SC in international releases, not U.S. releases. Same with Rusty and Dusty. - RaptorWiki 19:40, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::It took me forever, and i mean forever to get Leroy Traffik, and I just received it recently. And I received Rusty and Dusty last year. And I know for sure they won't make a Wally Mega Size. By the way, where did you get Mia and Tia and Flea and Flik? CarsFanatic321 23:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wow, I don't even remember. That was last year sometime. Probably Mia and Tia at Walmart, and Rusty and Dusty at Target, but I can't be sure. Why? - RaptorWiki 09:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, i got my Rusty and Dusty at K-Mart. I was wondering because since I don't have those, I could check there more often for cars. Anyway, I just got Milton.CarsFanatic321 18:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Nice. Lots of time to get that still. - RaptorWiki 01:41, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Just picked up the 3-Car Gift Pack with Wide Chick Pitty, Bruiser Bukowski and Mater. - RaptorWiki 09:19, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I just picked up Impound Wingo. I only have one more Impound car to get now: Impound Snot Rod. I got Impound Boost on eBay, Impound DJ at Target, Impound Wingo at Target, and Impound McQueen at Walgreens. Hopefully I'll find Impound Snot Rod.CarsFanatic321 23:47, 4 April 2009 (UTC) HEY! It's Me It's me again. You remember me. We haven't talked since April, man! Anyhoo, I'm collecting the Cars Toon diecasts now, because the regular Cars line isn't in stores anymore, just the stupid eye-changing ones and the Cars Toon ones. So far, I have Nurse GTO, Orderly Pitties, and Burnt Lightning McQueen. They're REALLY expensive for some reason. Two questions, are you collecting those too, and are you making a Cars Toon diecast page? CarsFanatic321 22:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) : Hey, been a while. Actually, there still is a regular line. It is called "Final Lap" instead of "Race O Rama", and they are only at Target for now. Check out that section on the Cars line page. There are still some new Race O Rama cars coming too, mostly in the launchers and as Chase cars in the singles packaging. But the Race O Rama stuff will be phased out shortly. Remember, tomorrow is Kmart Cars Day 3, with new Piston Cup Racers with rubber tires. That's at 11AM local time tomorrow morning. And no, I am not collecting the Cars Toon stuff. I have almost every character from the main line, so it's too expensive to buy all the Cars Toon line. Maybe only if I see something I particularly like I would get it. And yes, I have already created a page for the Cars Toon die-casts here: Cars Toons Die-Cast Line. Take a look at this and also the latest Race O Rama and Final Lap stuff. Pretty neat stuff. - RaptorWiki 13:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC)